The Start Of A Rebellion
by DragonMPhantom
Summary: Dan and Clockwork know that they'll need to eventually face the Observants. But they can't do it alone. With Sel's help they gather ghosts to finally eliminate the "pests". Meddling Minutes (Dan Phantom/Clockwork), Pompous Pep (Vlad/Danny), Stormy Nights (Vortex/Nocturne) and mention of Timeless Enemies (Dusk/Clockwise) Slash Sequel To "Meddling Minutes" and "Changing The Past"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dan

The basement of the house was at least ten times bigger than the actual house. The stairs led to the giant library, and you couldn't even see the other side. Once I stepped off the last step, I floated in the air and flew down the isles of books, trying to get to the far end of the library as soon as possible.

Along the way I passed several doors. Some I recognized, like the medical room (practically a many hospital), the gyms (one for ghost training, the other for human), and the storage for ink, quills, and papers.

However, most of the doors I passed I didn't know what lay behind them. I didn't really care though. There was only one door that I was rather curious about what could be behind it, but neither Clockwork nor I were aloud past the large rock door. Clockwork seemed pretty content to leave it at that, but I was still curious.

Finally I made it to the door near the very back of the library. I landed and opened the door, stepping in to see Clockwork smiling at me. "Hey,"

I smiled back. "Hey," I replied. I stood beside him as we both watched the small, cracked screen. It was really old, but Clockwork could make it work anyway. Dusk had given it to Sel to give to Clockwork. Apparently he broke it and then stole it from Clockwise when they were still enemies.

Clockwork handed me his staff, and I took it in my hands in the proper position. "Okay, today I'm gonna teach you how to change something in the time stream."

Excitement filled me at the thought of learning something useful, so I could actually help Clockwork if he got too tired or something happened again. Not that it would, though. Because there would be no mercy this time.

"See there?" Clockwork pointed to the screen, and I watched intently. Several cars were driving down the highway. I watched as one car lost control and went flying across the street. Several other cars, moving too fast to stop, crashed together until there was a big pile up.

I nodded, and Clockwork continued. "The first car went off track because the driver was tires and was loosing focus. All we have to do is make him focus before that happens."

I nodded again. "Okay, how do we do that?"

"With a rock."

I stared at him, and he just smiled back. "Hunh?" I finally asked.

"Just a little rock. Put it here," he said, pointing to the screen where time was frozen a few moments before the accident would occur.

For a moment I was wondering if Clockwork had completely lost his mind. How could one little rock prevent the deaths of all those people? Nonetheless, I did as he said and fixed the time stream so that a little pebble about the size of a smarty was on the road.

"Perfect, now play the time stream again."

I clicked the top of the staff, allowing time to continue. I watched as a car drove over the pebble, making it fly into the windshield of the car and knocking the man out of his daze. The car swivelled a bit, but remained on the road and the cars continued as if a terrible accident couldn't have just happened.

I looked back at Clockwork, who had that weird grin on his face he had when he was right. I rolled my eyes, and pulled him in for a kiss. Glimmer appeared out of thin air, chirping contently. Clockwork laughed happily and pulled away. "I'm guessing she's trying to tell us it's supper time."

I nodded, and we walked back down the isles of books hand in hand. It took us about fifteen minutes to get to the other side of the library, and another five to get to the kitchen. Even after twenty minutes, though, Sel was just placing the plates of spaghetti on the counter.

Sel and I stood leaning against the counter to eat, me holding my bowl and her leaving hers on the counter. Clockwork sat on the counter and had his bowl in his lap. "It's hard to believe we've only been here a week. It feels like we've been here our whole lives," I stated.

Sel rose an eyebrow. "Is that a good thing?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's like... We just fit in here so well."

Clockwork smiled. "Of course. Sel always makes you feel welcome."

She laughed at the comment, "Well, honestly it's not that hard to make you guys feel welcome. I actually really like having you guys around. And that's coming from me."

We ate in silence for a while, until Clockwork asked the question I was dreading. "So... Did the Observants... You know? Find out?"

Sel shook her head, swallowing her spaghetti before speaking. "I don't know. Nocturne and Vortex haven't heard anything, and neither has anyone from the Ghost Realms Of Alagëagia. I've tried to contact Dusk, but there was no one at his house."

We ate the rest of the meal in silence. When we were done, Sel picked up the plates and had her happy attitude back. "How about we watch a movie?"

And so we all went to the living room. Clockwork was leaning against my chest as we ate popcorn and watched the Titanic. According to Sel, it was a "must see" and so she flipped when she found out I didn't watch it. I fell asleep before it ended, though.

Sorry it took so long guys! X( School And Whatnot

Anyways because I'm so occupied with school and I have a lot to do this weekend and next weekend I might not update in a while :(

I'm hopping this'll let y'all know I _am _working on the story whenever I get the chance.

Please review and tell me what you think :)

And ideas are welcome ; I have no idea where I'm going with this :S


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny

Vlad and I held each other in our arms. I sighed contently, listening to his heartbeat. We were like that for a while now, me and Vlad on the one couch, my mom and dad on the other. Claire and Dave were in the kitchen, making lunch.

Everything seemed so perfect until it happened. There was an explosion downstairs and my ghost sense went off. I changed into Phantom and Vlad turned into Plasmius and we both took a defensive stance before anyone else even knew what was going on.

My parents were the next to act. They each pulled out a gun and pointed it towards the stairs to the basement where the sound came from, where smoke was starting to rise. I smelt something burning, and it definitely wasn't the food.

I expected Vlad's parents to run out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about, but instead we were all fought by surprise. We heard Clair's panicked shrike and Dave's pained yell.

Vlad and I were the first to act. We flew towards the kitchen, followed by my parents. We were all frozen by the scene before us. Dave was passed out, ectoplasm dripping down his arm and from his temple. Two green ghosts were picking him up. Another ghost had Claire, a hand over her mouth to stop her yelling. The entire room was in flames. Vlad tried to go after them as the ghosts dragged them deeper into the flames, but the fire was obviously started by a ghost because intangibility didn't stop them from burning his skin.

I yanked his out of the flames despite his protests. He watched with panicked tears as the ghosts dragged them beyond our vision. I took a battle stance as more ghosts came. Soon though, there were too many. No mater how much Vlad, my parents and I fought, more just kept coming.

We were soon running from the house and into the forest behind the big mansion of Wisconsin. I looked back, still running so fast my lungs felt like they would explode. The smoke I inhaled made them feel on fire. Yet, I still saw how the ghosts looked angrily at us, but didn't leave the building before I passed out.

I woke up to my mom softly shaking my shoulder and calling my name. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. I was guessing so were the rest of our eyes. The smoke really stung them. I sat up to see where we were.

We were in the middle of the forest; nothing man made in sight. Dad was hovering over what little weapons we had (they didn't carry as much around after they found out Vlad and I were ghosts) and Vlad was passing back and forth, actually chewing on his nails.

"What's going on?" I asked. Vlad snapped out of his trance and gave me a hug, more for his sake than mine.

"They took them," he said. "They took my parents."

For a while we all just stood there. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell him that it's be okay, that we'd find them again, but I wasn't sure.

Finally, as the sun was starting to set, my dad spoke up. "We don't have many weapons, and there were a lot of those things." He looked at the setting sun. "The darkness will hide us for now, assuming they're not nocturnal ghosts who can see in the dark."

I nodded and sat down with my mom and dad. I noticed Vlad hadn't moved, and had a far off look in his eyes. "Vlad?"

"Darkness will hide us..." He repeated.

"What are you...?" Then I realized what he was actually saying. "Oh my gosh, Sel."

Vlad nodded. "She'll know what to do. She can get them back."

We sat in silence for a while, before my mom finally got the courage to ask, "Who's Sel?"

"An old friend of mine," I said.

"And an old enemy of mine," Vlad glared off to the trees.

Okay I am so sorry for the wait X(

Because of school, I can't write as much as I want to and I'm so tired on the weekends I'm afraid the chapters will suck if I write. So, I'm going to try to write on the weekends and post once every weekend, or at least once every second weekend

:( I know It really sucks, Guys. But on top of that I have no idea where I'm going with this story.

I will keep posting though! I'm really excited for this story :)

Please Review! :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dan

I kept stirring the big bowl of chocolate cake mix, trying to ignore Clockwork staring at me. I tried to focus on the stirring, or on the smell of muffins already in the oven. Finally I couldn't keep ignoring it and looked up at him.

He was looking at me almost dreamily, his head resting on his hand and his elbow on the counter. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He smiled. "When we were in town today getting cake mix, I saw something very interesting in our future."

I raised an eyebrow, and when he didn't respond I asked, "What did you see?"

He laughed and poked me in the chest. "If I told you now, it would ruin the surprise when it happened, wouldn't it?"

I rolled my eyes and splashed some of the cake mix on his face. He looked down at his nose, crossing his eyes and looking funny. I laughed as he licked some of the chocolate around his lips. "That was uncalled for," he stated.

I smirked at him. "But that's one of the things you love about me, isn't it? That you don't know what I'll do next?"

He smirked back at me, something I didn't see often. "You know, you're right...?" He furrowed his brows and stared at something behind me. I turned to see what he was looking at, but saw nothing.

"Hey, Clock?" I turned around and got a hand full of chocolate cake mix in my face. I stood there, mouth agape, staring at the smiling Clockwork. He licked the chocolate of his fingers, smiling all the while.

"This is pretty good," he stated.

Finally out of my shock, I picked up the spoon and chucked a spoonful at him. He twisted around, and the chocolate hit his side. He grabbed the bowl of the party flavoured cake mix and used the spoon to splash some of the mix on me.

"It's on now, Clocky!" I hid behind the counter, and he hid behind the table. We flung cake mix at each other. Finally Clockwork ran out of mix, and I grinned evilly at him. He slowly backed up towards the kitchen's exit, as I slowly walked towards him.

Danny

It's been days of walking so far, and neither of us knew where we were. Vlad claimed we were getting closer. He said he could somewhat sense her ecto-signature, since it was so different from any other ghost's. And so, we kept walking.

It's been a hour since sundown already, but Vlad didn't want to stop yet. He said we should get used to staying up at night anyway, since Sel was nocturnal.

We kept walking in silence, still in the forest. I felt Sel's signature getting stronger, and knew we were heading in the right direction. At first we didn't know where Sel was and couldn't detect her signature from Wisconsin. But then I remembered Sel teaching me to navigate using the stars, and that got us on track.

Now that we knew we were getting close, and none of us really wanted to stop.

I bumped into Vlad as he suddenly jumped back. A crescent moon shaped ecto blast flew by where he once was and hit a rock. It left a dent and little pieces went flying. Vlad automatically took a defensive stance, but I recognized the attack. "Sel!"

Sure enough, the Ghost Of Darkness pocked her head from behind a tree. "Danny? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!" I exclaimed. "Gosh, you almost hit us!"

"Hunh hunh, sorry 'bout that. Just training a bit."

"With your ghost powers?" I asked, a little confused.

She sighed and her shoulders sagged a bit. "Yeah... I never really noticed, but without darkness I'm as useless as Ghost Writer without his keyboard. Heck, even the box ghost would stand a chance against me."

Finally Vlad spoke up. "You're lucky it's night time, Darkness Ghost," he threatened, fists glowing with ecto-energy.

Sel glared at him, asking me without looking away from Vlad's eyes, "So what are you doing here?"

"We need a place to stay," I replied. This time she did look at me with an eyebrow raised in confusion. I sighed, knowing I would have to explain. "It's a long story. Can we walk to your place?"

She nodded, giving a nervous glance at my parents and a glare to Vlad before motioning for us to follow her through the dark forest to her home. Along the way I explained everything from going to the past to be with Vlad to the ghosts kidnapping Vlad's parents.

Finally we made it to the giant house, where Vlad gasped. "You live here!?" He asked.

Sel rolled her eyes. "Of course. You're not the only rich one in the world, you know."

"But... I don't understand. How are you rich?" He asked.

I had to laugh at Vlad. He and Sel have been enemies for so long, they knew practically nothing about each other. "I work for the CIA, Vlad. I have for years now."

He shook his head. "But... How do you work for the CIA and still keep your ghost powers a secret?"

"Oh, I don't," she replied.

There was a silence until Vlad finally spoke again. "Hunh?"

She rolled her eyes. "They know I'm a Halfa. Well, some of them. The ones who have a big part do, anyway. They even know I'm from Alagëagia. Even working on making a portal back home for me."

There was silence again, and finally Sel broke it. "So, I've got some people living with me." This caught my attention. "You might like him, Vlad. He loves to cook."

Vlad glared at her as she fumbled to unlock the door. "How did you know I love to cook?"

She gave an irritated sigh. "Trust me Vlad, you don't want to know."

"Who's living with you?" I finally asked, wondering if I knew who they were.

She cringed and bit her lip, finally unlocking the door. "Ummm..."

I frowned, not liking that look she had. "Sel?"

She opened the door and we all just stared, mouths open. Mom and Dad pulled out a gun each, but stopped when they saw the second ghost.

Sooooo much stuff to do DX

I felt like I haven't posted in forever so I just had to post this chapter.

Please Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dan

Clockwork backed into the foyer, eyeing the spoon. My grin grew as I watched him swallow. I pulled back the spoon and threw the chocolate at him. He squealed like a girl, and I laughed, throwing more chocolate as he held his hands up to cover his face.

I didn't even notice Sel got home, or that she brought guests, until she threw her keys on the little table by the door. Clockwork and I stared at her. "Uh... I, um..."

She gave that weird questioning glare that I received almost all the time, and shook her head. "I don't even want to know. Just... Clean up when you're done."

It was only when she moved away that I saw him. My younger self stood wide eyed, mouth opened, in the door way. "What is he doing here!?" He finally yelled, diving behind Sel and transforming at the same time.

Sel sighed. "Yeah... He kinda lives here. For now, that is. We're eventually going to take back the clock tower."

Danny looked up at her, then me and Clockwork. "What... What happened?"

Clockwork stepped up to talk, but I replied first. "Me and Clockwork are in love." That got the attention from everyone, even Vlad and the Fentons that came in after Danny.

"When the Observants found out they tried to kill him."

"What!?" Danny yelled. "What did you do!?"

"I killed them," I said, crossing my arms. "That's what they get for trying to kill Clock."

It was silent for a while before Vlad finally spoke up. "Who's that?" He had his arms crossed just like mine, eyes in a scowl.

Danny bit his lip, "Umm... He's the evil version of both our ghost halves."

Everyone stopped and stared at us.

Jack was the first to speak, if you could consider "hunh?" as speaking.

Danny

"So let's get this straight, you want to start a revolution against the Observants?" I asked.

Sel nodded. We were all sitting in the living room. The sun had started to rise, giving the room a eerie glow, and Sel was already squinting despite the fact that it was barely enough to see. "Pretty much," she said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Are you mad?" Vlad asked, in a calm voice.

Sel smiled at him - an evil smile that I haven't even seen on most evil ghosts. It even made Vlad's evil smile look childish. "Yes. The question is, am I mad enough?"

"Who are these Observants anyway?" Mom asked.

Clockwork answered. "I used to work for them. They're all seeing, and are very powerful. They took an oath to watch; never act, but they obviously broke that oath. Who knows what they'll do now."

"But if their all seeing they wouldn't do anything to do harm to the world, right?" Mom asked.

Clockwork shook his head. "They can only see the present. That was why when the world was created, they and my master teamed up. They would watch for anything that could be bad for the future, and Clockwise would fix it. We knew what consequences would come with our actions, so it was fine. But then..." He shook his head.

"Those morons are going to destroy this planet," Dan stated. We all stared at him. He rolled his eyes. "You destroy the planet one flipping time and they just can't let that go."

Sel placed her tea cup back on the coffee table, getting our attention. "We'll, I don't really care if this planet's destroyed, but I would love to take the chance to go to war against the Observants. So, who's with me?"

Dan was the first to reply. "I will NEVER let those pathetic excuses for ghosts ever hurt Clockwork again." Clockwork bit his lip, probably scared that Dan would get himself destroyed.

Vlad spoke up next. "If you're right, they took my parents. I'm not about to let them get away with that."

I stood up and walked to Vlad. "I'm not going to let you fight them alone. Count me in." I was a little scared at fighting the Observants, but I knew Sel never did things half way. She'd get most of the ghost zone in on the fight.

"Perfect!" Sel stood up and let her legs turn into a tail. "I'm going to ask Aragon if they're in. Danny, tomorrow you can go to the Far Frozens and ask Frosbite if they're in. We need the most ghosts possible."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "We need more powerful ghosts, Sel. Who knows how powerful the Observants are. Our numbers won't matter if they're all wiped out in a minute."

Sel disappeared in a cloud of darkness, her words of "Well we'll just have to get some stronger ghosts then," echoing in the big living room.

OMG sooooo sorry it's so late ! DX

I had head lice... They were eating me! On my Bday :(

Anyway, happy Thanksgiving!

Unless you're American, then it's in like... November?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dan

I sat at the kitchen table, staring at the papers sprawled out in front of me. I took a sip of coffee, and placed it back on the table, avoiding the pages. I've been staring at the pages all night, and the words were starting to blend together.

I picked up the page from Aragon. The pages were written in Dragon Skript, but Sel had given me a copy written in "Human Skript" as she put it. The ghost realms of Alegëagia were in. They - like Sel - have been waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

I placed the pages to the side and picked up a new stack. These were from the Far Frozens. Unlike Aragon, Frostbite is only allowing his warriors to fight, leaving the others to take over the Far Frozens should the attack on the Observants fail.

The next pages were from Pandora. She was in. Next was Jonny 13 and Kitty. That were out. Skulker was in because Vlad made him. Tecnus owed Sel a favour, but she didn't want to use it because she knew Tecnus would probably be useless since there was no technology. There were many others, most of which I've never herd of.

There was a small pile of pages I haven't seen yet, on the counter. Curious, I picked it up and stared at the sticky note attached on the front. "Ghosts I have to ask today if they're in."

I opened the folder and picked up the stack. My eyes opened at the list and little comments next to each name.

Nocturne : Probably yes because Vortex will probably say yes.

Vortex : Yes unless Noc talks him out of it. Note to self; don't feed him candy.

Ghost Writer : Andrew won't. But I'll ask anyway.

Dusk : Definitely!

Clockwise : Hates me

I stopped at Clockwise.

I haven't heard the name often, but I knew it was Clockwork's master. Why would Clockwork's maser hate Sel? Clockwork and Sel were like... Best friends.

Sel

I took another sip of tea, then put it back on the table. "Soooo?" I asked.

Nocturne sighed. "I don't know, Sel."

"C'mon, Noc! What's the worst that could happen?"

He gave me one of those, 'Really? You really need me to tell you?' Looks.

"Sel, it's just... I'm not the kind of ghost that likes to fight. Besides, I fight with my mind, not my body. They know how to defend against that sort of stuff."

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, but you and Vortex are amazing when you fight together. Pleeeeeeease?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Vortex flew up behind him, catching the dream ghost off guard and making his tea spill over. "C'mon, Noc. You know they hate us. They already kidnapped Plasmius's parents, you know they'll come for us, too."

Nocturne sighed. "I know you're right, Vortex. It's just... I don't like fighting. There must be another way..."

"I've seen it happen, Nocturne," I said, dropping my care free attitude and taking on a serious tone. "They tried to kill Clockwork. Kill. Clockwork. That've dragging humans into this, kidnapping the innocent. They won't stop unless we make them stop. This is the pivot point, Nocturne. This is where the world - both of our worlds - will change forever. For better or for worse, who knows. But I know that I'll fight for our freedom - for our right to exist. You can fight with us, or you can get caught in the crossfire. I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

I stood up, and took the last sip of my tea before looking back at the ghosts. "Think it over. You know where to find me." I smiled and waved as I turned into a mist of darkness, leaving the castle and the two ghosts who lived within.

I reappeared outside a giant library, the sent of paper and ink filling my nostrils and instantly calming me. But there was something else in the air. Other ghosts were here...

I looked through the giant doors, noting that they were left open despite the fact that Andrew always locked them. The lock was actually broken, as though a battering ram broke through the massive doors.

Cautiously, I walked through the building. It reminded me so much of the librarium of Co-Pern-Ica : How the building seemed to go on forever, how the books seemed to almost have a life of their own, reaching out and whispering their secrets - their stories - into your mind to get you to read them, or how the building was odd in the way that a sound seeming to come from the isle of books from your left could actually be coming from two floors higher.

I continued through the building, following the sent of the strange intruder(s). It lead me to the writing floor. There were crumpled papers everywhere. Inc bottles cluttered the shelves and stacks of blank papers were left on every counter. It was organized kayos.

I got to the far end of the room and stopped in my tracks. One of the Observants' guards held the Ghostwriter, when the other laughed at his beaten form. He looked like he could barely stay conscious, and I was certain that if the guard was not holding him he could not stand.

They were laughing, and my shock turned to annoyance with a hint of anger. "Hey!"

The ghosts turned to look at me, shocked that another ghost had snuck up on them. The ghost that wasn't holding Andrew smirked. "Well, if it isn't the Darkness Ghost. Forget the book ghost, the Observants will be much more pleased if we bring her."

The other guard did as the first said, and dropped Andrew on the ground. They advanced on me, but I didn't back away. I knew this library better than anyone but the Writer himself. An evil smirk found it's way on my face as a plan formulated. I floated in the air, changing my legs into a tail. "Catch me if you can, suckers!"

I flew to the right, where there was a staircase. I took a few stare cases up, reaching a floor far enough away from the Writing Room. All the while, I kept the guards close behind me so they wouldn't get lost.

Finally I sped up and turned several corners, loosing the guards. They slowly floated around, being cautious. Well, they should be, I thought.

An evil grin formed on my face as I thought of teaching those stupid Observants that they can't get whatever they want. I turned into a cloud of darkness, blending into the surroundings and trusting darkness to lead me where I wanted to go.

I reappeared in between the two guards. They each formed ecto blasts in their hands, but never got the chance to shoot them. It would be fun to play with them for a while ; let them actually think they have a chance. But, I couldn't let them hit any books, could I?

I made my hands into loos fists, Darkness following my request and wrapping around each guard to hold them in place. I then pushed my hands down, Darkness pushing them against the floor. I had a brief moment of gratitude that the ghost zone was never bright enough to prevent my powers.

"Any last words?" I asked. The guard on my left stared terrified at me, while the other glared. I laughed, and silently asked Darkness to finish them. Little droplets of Darkness passed through them, thousands at a time, and eating away at their skin and ecto-plasm.

When there was no trace of the guards but their armor, I once again turned into a cloud of darkness and reappeared in the Writing room in front of Andrew.

Sorry for the really long wait guys

Think I finally got ride of the head lice and there's only a few weeks until Christmas break :) Can't wait for the first snow day, I get to write all day! And I got Word on my labtop so I can write on that too, and my online class next semester when I (If I) get ahead :)

Anyway, the rest of the story is already done :) with 9 chapters. I know what's happening in the next part so there won't be a writers block and y'all should get the updates a lot sooner :)

Dusk & Clockwise belong to XWocketX (Check 'em out on DeviantArt, Amazing!)

And happy late Thanksgiving to all y'all American readers :)


End file.
